


We Need to Talk

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, I tried at least, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, prank call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard wakes up in the middle of the night to a call from his boyfriend, which begins with those dreaded words: "We need to talk..."





	

“What?” Gerard groaned.  “’Ello?”  It was one in the goddamned morning, who was calling him?

Through the sleepy, half-awake haze fogging his brain, he recognized Frank’s voice on the other line.  “Babe.  We need to talk.”

Suddenly, Gerard was fully awake, heart speeding up—nothing good ever came of a conversation that started like _that_.  “Frank, what is it?  Is something wrong?”

“No—maybe.”  There was a noise like someone trying to stifle a giggle.  “Look—Gee…I don’t want to upset you or anything…”

As if drawing it out like this wasn’t a million times worse than just coming out with it.  Gerard sat up, sighing and scrubbing a hand over his face.  God, it was way too late (early?) to be freaking out like this.  “Fuck,” he mumbled.  “Would you just spit it out already?”

There was a long pause.  Then, “I’m pregnant.”

For fuck’s sake.  “Frank, what the fuck.  You don’t even bottom.”  Aside from the fact that he was, you know…a _guy_.

Gerard could hear his boyfriend start giggling uncontrollably on the other end, as well as a second voice in the background gasping, “Oh my god, I wish I could’ve seen his face!” and then, in an exaggeratedly high voice, “ _Frank, you don’t even bottom!_ ”

“Who’s that?” Gerard asked.

Frank snorted.  “Pete.”

“Seriously?”  Gerard not _believe_ he’d been woken up at 1AM for some stupid sleepover prank call.  “You two are fucking twelve years old, I swear to God.”

More laughter—that kind where it’s way too late and everything is hysterical—came from the other line.

“Tell Mikey I said ‘hi!’” Pete said once he’d stopped giggling enough to talk.

Frank gasped.  “Wait, no, oh my god—let’s call him next!”

Gerard sighed exasperatedly.  “Anything else?  Or can I go back to sleep?”

“Yeah, no, that’s it, babe.  Sweet dreams!  Love you!”

Gerard couldn’t help but smile fondly.  “Love you, too, fucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> What up you guys, thanks for reading!


End file.
